


Long Before We Both Thought The Same Thing

by mirilik



Series: DreamTeam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love fluff, Jealous!Harry, M/M, because we all need a bit jealous!Harry, but you know.., eleanor is actually not bad, fluffy fluff, former elounor, just some moments in h/l s relationship, oh and, they are best friends, they part in peace, this is part of little little series, zerrie is literally one sentence or such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I explain?”, Louis asks, still in this small voice.<br/>Harry doesn’t answer. He just makes a motion with his hands that seems to say ‘go on, try it!’ Well, his face seems to say ‘I won’t take any word you say for real though.’<br/>A sad sigh escapes Louis. He then inhales sharply and tries to find a way how he could possibly explain what happened in the last weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis had to make some serious decisions without his best friend Harry, but gets more than he ever hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Before We Both Thought The Same Thing

**Author's Note:**

> hiya friend!  
> as mentioned in the tags this is part of a little little series of mine, which basically includes random moments of HarryAndLouis because they are so fucking lovely. yay!
> 
> this is all fiction!
> 
> aaand this is unedited (again) sorry for any mistakes and english is still not my first language (which sucks, really) buttt i hope it's okay, lol.
> 
> erm.. okay have fun :) (and leave kudos, thaanks a lot)
> 
> title from "18" by One Direction (because why the hell not)

He sighs silently as he closes the door and leans against it. It’s been a long ass flight and just being here in this room, at this place makes his heart feel a little lighter than on all the days that lie behind him.  
After his eyes got used to the dark in Harry’s bedroom, Louis pushes himself off the door and takes a few steps into the room. He didn’t even think twice in which bedroom of their shared apartment he should go. He and Harry sleep almost every night in the same bed, even shared one of the small bunks in the tourbus a few times. On top of that comes the easy fact that Louis had missed his best friend. Like, a lot. A lot a lot. If someone would ask him he’d probably never say it, but he loves it way too much that he and Harry had been attached by the hips from the get go.  
Louis still can’t believe how lucky he is that he got to meet Harry Styles at the XFactor. When they were put into a band he officially started to believe in fate.  
Now, just a few weeks after their tour ended he still had no chance to comprehend all these things that happened to him. _Him_ , Louis Tomlinson from Doncaster. 

A small smile tugs on his lips when he finally moves again and strips down to his boxers, ready to crawl into bed where a sleeping Harry is waiting for him. The thought of finally having Harry’s arms around his body again was the only thing that kept him moving the last days. It’s been a shitty few weeks and he rather not thinks about it, thank you very much.

Louis turns to face the bed and an unexpected sight lets him freeze in his movements.  
There he is, Harry, his best friend, curled into himself with the duvet barely covering his lean body. His torso is naked and Louis suspects that he doesn’t wear any pyjama bottoms or boxers either. But that isn’t the unexpected about this picture. (Louis is used to Harry’s obsession of sleeping naked even if there are still times that Louis feels unusually excited when he is around Harry’s naked body but that is probably another story.)

No, the thing that makes Louis’ breath hitch a little and his heart swell with fondness is the fact that Harry desperately clutches a piece of clothing to his chest. Well, not any piece, obviously. It is one of Louis’ jumpers that Harry holds tight in his big hands.  
Louis had secretly hoped that maybe Harry had missed him too and this picture in front of him gives him an odd feeling of satisfaction and … something else which he can’t quite place at the moment. 

After a few seconds in which Louis shamelessly admires the dark curls that build a stark contrast to the white sheets, and the peaceful expression on Harry’s face, Louis starts walking again. Carefully he pulls the duvet so he can slip under it easily. He doesn’t want to wake Harry even though he craves to hear his deep, slow voice which could effortlessly lull him into lovely dreams where management and rude assholes don’t exist.  
God, he really had missed Harry, it wasn’t even funny anymore.

Although he is now lying in the same bed as the younger lad, Louis still doesn’t feel the happiness he thought he would feel as soon as his eyes would fall onto his best friend.  
He really doesn’t want to wake Harry but Louis just can’t resist to shuffle closer to the slightly taller boy. All he wants is to catch a bit of this typical smell of Harry which is better than any perfume in the world could be. To Louis it is home. So he ignores the amount of space he could have in this giant ass bed and just wiggles closer to the other boy’s body. He stops when he is near enough so he could easily bury his face in the other man’s chest. Which he does not, obviously. But, well, he _could_.  
“Lou.”  
Louis’ whole body tenses at the sound of his best friend’s voice and he can’t help it but his heartbeat speeds up a bit. He blinks a few times and checks Harry’s face but it seems that he is still fast asleep.  
Louis sighs again and closes his eyes for about three seconds before he feels an arm draped across his body and the light pressure on his back which forces him even closer to the younger boy.  
“Louis”, Harry whispers and presses his face into Louis’ chest.  
“Haz?”, Louis whispers back while his arm automatically slings around Harry’s body to hold him close, closer, please closer.  
Harry doesn’t answer, instead he just hummes satisfied and snuggles even further into Louis’ embrace.

A fat grin seems to split the older boy’s face into two. Even in his sleep Harry knows to 100% who it is, that just crawled into his bed. Louis has no idea how, but Harry just knows and that makes his heart feel all happy and he feels kinda.. loved. After these past horrible days this is the exact thing Louis needs to not break down already.  
He just needs Harry, easy as that. He needs his best friend, yeah.

Louis feels as relaxed as he hasn’t felt in a too long time but he just can’t find it in his body to go to sleep. His eyes hover constantly over the younger boy’s face, his curly hair which seems to be a bit longer than it was the last time he saw him, and over his body. Well, at least the parts that aren’t covered. He really asks himself if Harry _is_ naked after all.

A shiver races through his body simultaneously while he shakes his head violently. Where do those thoughts come from? This is his best friend for god’s sake.  
It was a bit too much motion for Harry though who now blinks and rubs the sleep off his eyes before he can wrap his head around the fact that Louis actually lies right beside him, in his arms.  
It wasn’t just a dream when he felt the dip of the bed and a hand on his waist, or when he smelled the familiar scent of _Louis_ which he tried to catch by taking Louis’ hoodie into bed with him.  
This is really pathetic, Harry knows that but he had just missed Louis so freaking much that he didn’t know any other solution.

“You’re here”, he says, voice so small that Louis almost doesn’t get it.  
“Yeah”, he breathes and lets his gaze get caught by a pair of emerald eyes. Damn it, how much he’d missed the expression of these green eyes.

Harry doesn’t spend much thought of his next actions. He just tightens his grip around Louis’ tiny waist and pulls him even closer to his chest. He then moves the both of them so that he lies flat on his back, while Louis rests with his whole weight on top of him.  
Louis squeaks at the motion but in the end he just buries his face in the crook of Harry’s neck and deeply inhales his scent of home.

They stay like that for a few minutes in peaceful silence. Harry starts to run his fingers up and down Louis’ sides while he still tries to understand that Louis is really here.  
“I was afraid that you would be mad at me”, Louis admits after a while. He pulls away so he can look into his best friend’s face again. A frown takes over Harry’s face and Louis’ heart skips a few beats.  
“I am mad”, Harry says but tightens his grip around Louis nonetheless.  
Louis inhales to answer but Harry shushes him with a finger on Louis’ lips.  
“But”, Harry continues, “I still missed your face, Lewis, so I’m gonna be mad again tomorrow.”  
Louis sighs. “Okay.”  
He tugs his face onto Harry’s cheek. He then lifts his chin a bit so he can reach Harry’s ear.  
“I missed you too, like.. I _really_ missed you, Harold.”  
And when his lips meet Harry’s skin a little bit while he says that, well, then it clearly isn’t anyone’s fault.

Harry wakes up from a light touch in his hair. He lets his eyes closed though, just wants to enjoy the tickling feeling that rushes through his veins. Louis’ finger start to undo the knots in Harry’s curls and now Harry really can’t hold back a noise which suspiciously sounds like a purr.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you”, Louis says with a small voice but doesn’t stop his motions. Yes, he loves Harry’s chocolate brown curls very much, thank you.  
“Stop it”, Harry grunts, his eyes still shut.  
“What?” Louis sounds startled. Since when wants Harry him to stop touching his hair? Louis can’t remember a time, that Harry actually said such nonsense.  
“I said stop it!”  
Harry’s loud voice echoes through the bedroom. He sits up and finally glares at Louis, who still lies on his side, hands in the air like he wants to touch Harry again. He’s shocked, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.  
“Wha-”, he starts, but Harry cuts him short.  
“No”, he just says.  
“No?”, Louis questions, confusion growing in his body. What’s that even supposed to mean? No?  
“Just.. don’t.”

After that Louis stares at him silently, lips now pressed together into a thin line.  
Harry wants to punch him. Or cuddle him. No, no he want’s to punch him, no doubt.  
Minutes pass without any movement in the room before Louis coughs loudly and moves, so he can sit in front of Harry.  
“So, you’re mad now?”, he asks silently and the sad sparkle in his ocean blue eyes nearly melts Harry’s ice wall. But it doesn’t.  
“Yepp”, Harry answers, popping the ‘p’ and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looks like a toddler, with the pout on his full pink lips.  
“Oh c’mon Haaaz”, Louis tries, pulling a sad face. He’s twisting the sheets nervously between his fingers. He knew it, that Harry would be angry. He just knew it. Great. So now they would fight throughout their shared time? That’s not exactly how Louis hoped it would be, when he’s back home. When he’s back with Harry.  
“Don’t ‘Haz’ me, Louis, it’s no fun anymore.”

Well if that doesn’t hurt then definitely the look Harry throws at him. Louis squirms.  
“Can I explain?”, Louis asks, still in this small voice.  
Harry doesn’t answer. He just makes a motion with his hands that seems to say ‘go on, try it!’ Well, his face seems to say ‘I won’t take any word you say for real though.’  
A sad sigh escapes Louis. He then inhales sharply and tries to find a way how he could _possibly_ explain what happened in the last weeks.

“It is definitely not what it looks like.” He says and now not only Harry wants to punch him.  
Harry quirks an eyebrow. But before Louis can take back any of it, Harry just explodes.

“So it’s not like my best friend just left without a fucking word for three weeks. With no call, no message, no ‘Hi Haz, I’m still alive’ or some shit? It’s not like I worried my ass off because I had no fucking idea where you were until I read it at Twitter from an _update account_ that you were on a fucking love trip or some shit with Eleanor?! Louis, an update account! Are you kidding me?!”

Louis is not a weak person. He isn’t. He can take shit from some haters and he can handle mean interview questions and he would take any fight to defend the ones he loves. He can do that, he knows that. But when it comes to Harry he’s getting so weak, he doesn’t understand his own actions anymore. In this moment he just wants to cry and throw himself into Harry’s arms and just stay there forever. He wants to be forever with his Haz because he is the only person Louis trusts with his whole heart. (Besides his mum, obviously but… yeah.) Louis is fighting tears now and he can’t even remember when he cried for the last time.

“I.. I-”, he starts again but Harry is definitely in rage mode now. Louis isn’t sure if he has ever seen Harry with so much anger. It scares him a bit, to be honest.  
“I don’t care, Louis! Really! I mean what is so fucking hard on sending a text to at least tell me that you’re fine? Why did you ignore me? I thought I did something wrong, upset you! Louis, honestly, if you don’t want us to be this close anymore that’s fine. I mean it’s not! But! URGH, really you make me furious!”

‘I see that’, is what Louis would answer if he would know how to open his mouth and to form words. He whimpers instead. This conversation is just wrong. So _wrong_ it hurts.  
“But if that’s the case”, Harry continues, ignoring the soft and heartbreaking noises Louis makes, “why did you come here in the first place? Why don’t you stay at Eleanor’s or at your mum’s or in a fucking hotel? Why did you come here?”

And now Louis really can’t take it anymore. That’s just too much. Too much. He lowers his head, when the first tear finds its way down his cheek. He wants to say so much. _Has to_ say so much. Too much to put into one sentence. Or ten. Harry is so fucking wrong. And if Louis wasn’t sure about his feelings towards the younger lad, the throbbing pain in his heart makes it really clear now. This is not how it’s supposed to be. Not at all.

“Louis if you don’t say anything in the next three seconds I’m gonna go. Actually I don’t even see why I should listen to you but I can’t help it.” There’s still anger in his voice but Louis can make out something else. Frustration? Hope? Sadness? He can’t tell.  
“Louis, seriously I- Lou are you crying?!”  
The sound of his nickname that he only allows Harry to use breaks the last pieces of his facade. Loud hiccups escape Louis’ mouth and his body is shaking uncontrollably. Seconds later he feels a pair of long, strong arms wrapping around his small body.  
“Lou, baby, I’m sorry, I- I just-”  
“No!”, Louis cries out and tries to free himself out of the embrace so he could face his best friend. _His_ Harry.  
“No, don’t apologize”, he manages to say. “It’s not your fault, not your fault at all.” He sniffles.

Worry is clearly written in Harry’s eyes. He can’t remember seeing Louis like that. So.. so lost and sad and _broken_. That is not _his_ Louis. The strong, sassy Louis. Harry always knew Louis best. He always knew that there were so many other sides of Louis Tomlinson that only a few people got to see. Harry was always grateful that he was one of those. He has seen the insecure side of Louis. Had listened to his self-doubts and stupid, stupid thoughts that he wasn’t able to handle all this. That he didn’t deserve this. But Harry had never seen Louis quite like this. 

“It’s over”, Louis finally says and Harry crashes back into reality.  
“What is over, love?”, he asks, careful to not upset him even more.  
“Eleanor and I.. we- we broke up.”  
“Oh”, is everything Harry says.

So that’s the reason why Louis is crying like this. Because he broke up with his girlfriend, which he, erm, _loved_. Harry feels so stupid. He really had thought for a second, that Louis cried because of him. Because Harry threatened to leave. Well, but it is kinda logic, that Louis is sad because of Eleanor, right? So why does Harry feel this disgusting twist in his stomach? Without him acknowledging it, Harry removes his arms around Louis and pushes a few inches away.

‘Please don’t leave me!’, is everything Louis wants to shout into the younger boy’s face but he doesn’t. Instead he says: “Yeah.”

It takes a few seconds before Harry starts to really think about this information.  
“But why were those photos of you two all in love and shit all over Twitter? When did you break up?”  
Louis sighs, loudly. “Three weeks ago.”  
Harry’s eyebrows furrow. “But, those photos… I saw them like two days ago.” ‘Stupid, stupid Harry!’, he scolds himself after those words. ‘Now he really thinks you stalk him!’  
“I know. And… well, that’s the crazy part.” A small smile plays around his thin lips. But no happy one.  
Harry just stares at him. 

“Well you know that management is all shit and that, yeah?”  
“Nothing new really”, the younger boy says.  
Louis is always the one who’s got the most trouble with Modest! but that doesn’t mean that the other boys like the way how management treats them. Sometimes they really feel like animals. But who are they to complain? Modest! still makes all this happen. The tours, the albums, the fans…

“Yeah, so they weren’t exactly happy when I told them, that Eleanor and I.. yeah, that we don’t want a relationship anymore.”  
Harry shakes his head. “Wait, why did you even split? I thought you were.. happy. That you erm.. loved her.” Harry feels like he has to puke after those words left his tongue.  
What is wrong with him? Okay, he really never was a big fan of Eleanor and he always thought that Louis deserves better but.. as long as he is happy, who is Harry to judge?

“Nah”, Louis just says and finally sounds like his normal self. Again a small smile tugs on his lips and this time it seems honest. “I mean, she’s a great girl but no one I want to live with and like.. have a future with. She thinks the same about me so.. yeah it was a quite peaceful break up, you know? Well, I think that she likes someone else but.. yeah, that’s not my thing now.”

‘And you?’, Harry wants to ask, ‘Do you like someone else as well?’  
“So what’s the deal then?”, he asks instead.

Louis runs a hand through his caramel brown hair and tugs frustrated. “As I said _management_ wasn’t as fond of this idea as El and I were. They said that it would be bad for my reputation or some shit and that the fans really like El. So…” 

He stops talking and at the same time a thousand thoughts race through Harry’s mind. Louis isn’t telling him what he thinks he is telling him, right? He isn’t, is he? 

The blue eyed lad takes a deep breath and lets his gaze wander to Harry’s face. Beautiful, beautiful Haz.. Wait, what? He shakes his head and tries to pick up the sentence he wanted to say a few seconds earlier. 

“So they sat up a contract. With our signature we, El and I, both agree to be in a relationship for at least the next eight months. With pap photos, me flying her out when we are on tour and her visiting my family. All that shit." 

Harry doesn’t first get that his mouth is hanging wide open. Just when Louis presses his index finger under his chin so he would close it.  
“And that’s why you saw all those lovely pictures on Twitter”, Louis ends and although this story is more than fucked up, he still smiles a small smile at Harry. Because… well in the end it was the right decision. 

“But _why_ would you do that, Louis? Why? You can’t just fake a relationship for some bloody reputation or for the sake of the fans! I know they’re important and without them we’re nothing but Louis! This is your life! You know that the others see that the same way as I am, right? You don’t do that because of the band, right?!” 

“Shhh”, Louis shushes him and presses his finger onto Harry’s pink lips. Just now he realises how close they are and with a small cough he sits back on the sheets.  
“I’m serious, Lou”, Harry continues, completely ignoring the pressure on his lips. He just mumbles against the other boy’s skin. And fuck it if that doesn’t send shivers down both of their spines. But they politely ignore it. 

“To be honest, I didn’t have much of a choice.”  
“Bulshit!” Harry’s getting back to rage mode now. He is really close to just grab his phone and call Modest! just so he can yell out his anger on someone.  
“No, Harry, you know, erm.” Louis gulps heavily. Actually this was the part that he didn’t plan on telling Harry but now.. ah screw it. 

“It was either agreeing to the contract or keeping a steady distance to you. And with distance I mean no shared flat, no eye contact or touches or talks in public. No grocery shopping together, no movie nights, no shared time when we have a free schedule. None of that. I.. I just couldn’t do that Harry. I can’t be away from you, I just can’t. So I agreed and I’m okay with that. El and I are still friends and it’s just a few stunts, right? Just a few pictures, maybe one or two pecks on the lips, nothing serious. I can handle that. But I definitely can’t handle it being away from you.” 

A trembling breath escapes his lips and he really doesn’t know where all of this came from. He didn’t want to tell Harry all of this, but just one look into those green, green, _green_ eyes, made him weak and he said all that what secretly lay on his heart for a too long time. 

They both know about all these ‘Larry Stylinson’ rumours but to be fair, up to this point they both didn’t give a shit. They think it is rather funny and they enjoy it actually to be the dream team. It's their thing. And if the fans like that? Well, let them be, right? Now, management again doesn’t agree on that point either. 

“Oh shit, Lou”, Harry curses and the next thing Louis knows is that he lies flat on his back, Harry throwing his arms around Louis’ neck and his curls all over Louis’ face.  
“Whoa, calm down there Curly”, Louis mutters but tightens his grip around Harry’s waist. That’s how it’s supposed to be. Just like that. They stay like that for minutes. Just feeling each other’s bodies, hearing their breathes and inhaling their personal smell of home. Because that’s what they are. Each other’s home. 

“I still can’t believe you did that just because of me. You’re so stupid, Lou”, Harry murmurs after a while and draws back from the tight hug so he could look into the older lad’s face.  
Louis just shrugs because, yeah, he may be stupid to have a fake relationship but not if that means that he can keep Harry. That’s actually all that counts. 

“So, are you still mad at me?”, he asks and for the first time at this day a real smile plays on his face.  
Harry just frowns. “Yes, I actually am. I mean, okay now I know where you were the last three weeks but that doesn’t exactly explain why you didn’t send me any text or called me or some shit.”  
With that Harry completely lets go of Louis which both of them don’t really like but there is still some serious talking left. 

“Now _that’s_ a rather funny story.”  
“Make me laugh then.” It sounds pretty harsh so Harry pulls a funny face. He doesn’t want Louis to think that he’s really angry with him. How could he after this speech? He’s still not sure if his heart will ever beat in it’s normal pace again. 

“Now, you may not know this but sometimes I can be a bit messy.”  
“Lewis”, Harry only says and a silly smile plays on Louis’ face.  
“Yeah, whatever. So it may be that I erm, lost my phone?”  
“You lost your phone?”  
“Yes.”  
“When?”  
“Three weeks ago?” Louis’ smile seems to fall a bit at those words.  
“Are you kidding me, Lewis? You want to tell me that you lose your fucking phone at the same time that you break up with your girlfriend and you decide to sign some stupid contract just because of me?” 

The last bit of the sentence Harry only adds because.. well it pleases him a lot.  
Louis just nods while his face is covered in a light shade of pink.  
‘He’s cute’, Harry thinks and this time he doesn’t scold himself for such a thought. Who wants he to trick anyways? 

“Why didn’t you get a new one?”  
“Oh, I have a new one, but.. Urgh okay, you know? I wanted to ask you for your number but I.. well, I was embarrassed you know? I probably could’ve asked management but I really didn’t want to talk more than necessary with those dickheads. And I really wanted to ask Zayn when he was there, but then two weeks have already passed and I thought that maybe you would want some.. time for yourself without me annoying you so I just left it out.” 

“Wait a second, _Zayn_ was there?” Harry sounds pissed now. So Zayn was able to see Louis, when Harry wasn’t? Zayn of all people? Why not Niall or Louis’ mum or even Gemma for fucks sake, but Zayn? Don’t get him wrong, Harry loves Zayn as much as all the other boys but.. Zayn? The same Zayn who’s Louis’ ‘partner in crime’ and part of the great ‘Zouis’ - bromance. Harry isn’t exactly _jealous_ of Zayn but, yeah he’s pretty much jealous. 

“Yeah he stopped on his way to visit Perrie on her tour. Was just there for a few hours though.”  
“Ah okay”, Harry says lamely but then remembers the other part of Louis’ little speech. “But to get this straight”, he continues, “please don’t do this again, okay? I can’t stand it to be apart from you for this long and I surely don’t want or need any break from you. Like never. Yes, you are annoying as fuck but, well, you’re my best friend, Lewis.”  
Harry tries a small smile and is more than delighted when he sees a big grin on Louis’ face. 

“Good to know, Curly”, Louis mutters and again he’s really close to Harry. Like really close. “To be honest, the only thing that kept me moving the last days was the thought of you.” He closes his eyes for a second and a blush creeps on his face. He has no idea what is happening in this moment but he surely doesn’t want it to stop. 

“Lou”, Harry whispers because he has a feeling that any loud noises would ruin whatever this is. He sits on his bed with Louis shuffled in between his legs. The older boy’s face is just inches away from his and Louis says all these amazing things that make his heart stutter and colour his cheeks pink and all he wants to do is kiss this amazing boy because. Because he needs to. So he does. He leans forward cautiously, trying to not make any harsh movements. Louis’ blue eyes stare into Harry’s green ones and he automatically meets Harry half of the way. 

When their lips touch it’s not like in all those cheesy movies. There is no soft music or angels singing in their head and there are definitely no rose petals or some shit. But there are _they_. Louis and Harry. The dream team.  
Their lips seem to be made for each other. They just _fit_. 

Louis sighs silently when Harry starts to move his lips against his own. He doesn’t think anything else but _yes, yes, yes_ and _more, more, more_ and _Harry, Harry, Harry_. He tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls and pulls him, so he finally lies on his back, while Harry is on top of him and they kiss like they never did anything else. 

They part when when they both need some air to breathe, but as soon as Harry pulls back a bit, Louis tightens his grip around the other boy’s neck to get him closer again. They lie like that for a minute before they both begin to laugh. Just light laughter, caused by two happy hearts.  
“Shit Haz”, Louis finally chokes out after he caught some breath. 

Harry remains silent. ‘This is it’, he thinks. These next few seconds will decide if it will either get better or worse. And if it gets worse then it will get _really_ worse. Because.. Louis may be able to ignore this… situation. But Harry definitely isn’t. He always knew that he loved Louis with all his heart but he always tried to convince himself that it was on a friendly basis. That Louis was his best mate in a special kind of way. In a way he never thought a person could be. Because Louis understands him. He understands Harry’s thoughts. His actions. His fears and everything that makes him happy. And Harry can’t lose that. He just can’t. Without Louis there would probably be no Harry. At least no Harry that everybody used to know. Just a small frame of it. If that. 

While Harry had thought that, Louis had moved so now they both lie next to each other on their backs. No parts of them are touching, but Louis can feel the prickling tension in the air between their bodies. This is one of these moments where his fidgety personality comes through. This silence makes him uncomfortable. And he’s never uncomfortable with Harry. 

“Please say something”, he says and moves his head so he can get a proper look on his.. best friend? 

Harry closes his eyes and tries to even out his breaths. ‘This is it’, he thinks again.  
“What do you want me to say?”  
Louis shrugs with his shoulders. “I don’t know. Something. Anything. That would be good.” 

Harry says nothing. 

Now Louis is really getting nervous. Harry wanted this thing that happened a few seconds ago, didn’t he? Wasn’t he the one who initiated the thing?  
‘Oh c’mon Louis, pull yourself together’, Louis scolds himself. ‘It was a kiss. A proper one. You kissed your fucking best friend, now live with it.’ But how can he, when said best friend doesn’t say a word or even gives a slight hint of what he thinks about this.. situation. Shit, what if Louis fucked it up? Fucked all up? What if he scared Harry to hell and back with his shameless declaration of need of his best friend? Of _Harry_. What if his attempt to save their friendship just drives them apart? Yeah, all these what ifs don’t lead to anything that’s for sure. 

“Please tell me, that you don’t hate me now”, Louis whispers. He doesn’t feel brave enough to speak any louder. Doesn’t trust his own voice in these minutes. 

A sudden movement breaks him out of his thoughts. Harry sits straight in the bed, his face hidden behind his hands, taking deep breaths.  
Louis just watches. He watches how the muscles in Harry’s strong back work while his breathing gets a bit calmer. He watches how his long fingers slide through his tired face and how his right hand wanders until he could brush some of his curls out of his sight. He watches how Harry slowly turns to face Louis and nearly whimpers softly when Harry’s eyes meet his. 

Why did Louis never see that coming? Why did he never thought of this possibility? That he can’t contain his feelings anymore? That he can’t lie to himself anymore? That he just has to make a move because, fuck, Harry _isn’t_ his best friend. He is so much more. 

“Why on earth should I hate you now, Louis?”, Harry finally says and ogles the smaller boy with wary eyes. 

Louis hates that he’s still lying on his back while Harry is practically sitting over him. So he sits up and reconnects their eyes. He takes a deep breath before answering.  
“Because I’m about to ruin our friendship. Maybe already did.” He desperately wants to lower his gaze but something in Harry’s eyes wouldn’t let him. So he just presses his lips tight together and stares into those green, green eyes. 

“By kissing me?”, Harry questions and Louis just nods.  
“Did you like it?”, Harry keeps asking and because fuck it Louis nods again.  
“Okay”, Harry just says and finally releases Louis by eying the white bed sheets.  
“Did _you_ like it?”, Louis now uses his opportunity while his heart wants to jump out of his chest. 

And then green eyes are back in Louis’ sight and what he can see is this sparkle that wakes this stupid feeling of hope in his chest.  
“Yeah, pretty much actually.” 

It’s silent after that. Just small, private smiles shared between the two of them. This is the most intimate moment either of them had ever experienced and the feelings that spread from both of their hearts through their bodies probably can’t be described. It’s pure happiness and something else. Something great. 

“Sick”, Louis says with a wide grin on his face.  
“You’re such an idiot, Lewis.”  
“Yeah, pretty much actually.”  
“That doesn’t even make any se-” 

The older boy just cut’s Harry’s answer short. By pressing their lips together.  
Harry squeaks happily although this kiss is probably far from perfect. It’s messy and most of the time there are more teeth than lips because of their big ass smiles, but none of them cares. It’s them. Harry and Louis. The dream team. 

‘This is how it’s supposed to be’, Louis thinks in the back of his mind, when he suddenly feels Harry’s tongue against his lips and without a thought he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. In the same time he tightens his grip around Harry’s neck to feel him as close as possible. It’s too much and at the same time not enough. He just wants to last this moment for forever and maybe after all these days, maybe there finally is something like a forever for the two of them. 

Or maybe Louis is just obnoxiously sappy but even if that.. who the fuck cares? 

“Harry”, the older boy breathes against his lovers lips.  
“Yeah?”, Harry breathes back while trying to control his heartbeat for a second.  
“Are you really naked under these sheets?”  
“Would you like that?”, the younger boy grins widely and Louis just reconnects their lips. 

After a while he finally can’t hold himself back anymore.  
“Yeah, pretty much actually." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my lovely friend! <3
> 
>  
> 
> now let's fangirl(/boy) together on [ tumblr ](http://mirilik.tumblr.com/) ! :)


End file.
